voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
10182087 EOD Whiskey
'1087 SP AM AY' SP: As I am pleased to finally be acquainted with President Yamada's new office space, I must address the problems at hand you two present to me. AY: Yeah, so here's my problem: Na- SP: We have on our hands a freeloader, a recluse, and a disturbance of the peace. I present to you Colonel Nate Hamilton, Alex Mason, and Staff Sargeant Tyler Johnson. You two want Nate to deal with his own issues, but Aki wants more info on Tyler while Aaron wants to get to know Tyler. Then for Alex, you two want him just to do something. I present to you: an easy solution. AM: And we aren't cheated out, no fowl play or mismanaged pros and cons? SP: You have my word. AY: You can't possibly have just figured this out. SP: As you see me plan ahead, Madame President, you personally know I know everything. The breaching tool and jumper cables were no laughing matter. AY: Fine, go on. SP: Thank you, Madame President. AM: Go on. SP: Tyler, he's a bit of an unknown. Whoever higher power up there, simply sarcasm, that runs our database hasn't even figured anything about this individual and every military personnel is logged quicker than criminals are. We don't know him, but his influence is turning people against Aki and we all know you can't rule thousands when they're all dead. What do we do? Well, in terms of Aaron's interests of keeping things legal, I have a solution. We have Aaron get to know him, and survey his every encounters with Tyler. It's not illegal here, and if it goes sour I can assist Aaron at covering it up as his CTU's operation. Or even better, turning a blind eye so Aaron has no possible chance of seeming scandalous and illegitimate. I will live feed the full manuscript and footage to Aki, where she can deal with her private information as necessary. Then we'll plan accordingly to procedural events. AM: And you're sure you can correctly maintain the integrity of my name? SP: Did you know Pripyat is inhabitable? AM: No sir. SP: That's because I have interests in it. AY: Oh shit that's slick. AM: I'm sure you can explain Alex simple enough, right? SP: Surely, play the cards against him Aki so he has to turn to Aaron, then Aaron can involve him in whatever he prefers to enlist his duties to to therefor reinstate his history's reputation once more. AY: There's no simpler words, unless it's, "get the fuck up, lazy". AM: And Nate, right? There's got to be something about him you've got. SP: I worked with him personally, so all three of us can do what we can to get his, "act together again". Nate Hamilton has been marching about the rule of Aki Yamada and consistently renewing his residency longer than desired by anyone. In simpler terms, he and Kari should already be remeniscing upon their latent traces and lamentations. Gun down Nate at any corner unless he decides to cooperate. If and when he proceeds to do such, use force if necessary to fly him to Germany under my watch. Only I will need to be his supervisor, as we previously and already recall my enhanced ability over his. He will be transported, with nothing on him but his clothing, to see Kari. Once he has done what he decides to do, the situation depends from there. If he decides to stay, he will be given his belongings. If he decides to leave, we take him to mainland America and leave him to rot. If and when he conjures the premonition to advise to Aaron, he will purely from despiration. If he dies, regardless, he will be with Aaron. AY: What if the plan goes sour? SP: Do you not believe I have prepared myself for any possibility to arise? Does that fact not already make itself clear? AY: Whatever, just shut up. AM: So this will work? SP: If it doesn't, I'll simply have to make it work. AM: And what's expected in return, make it reasonable. SP: The fun part. AY: Oh no. SP: Aaron I wish to assist to study the Perk-a-Cola tech, privately or cooperatively doesn't matter. Your preference. My purpose is to potentially recreate the machines for your use, not mine. Precisely why I insist on such is to give such colas to the people who might need them most. Either it be a Juggernog for the one who's afraid of being mugged or raped, or a Quick Revive for the worthy on the Counter-Terrorist field. AM: How do you know about the Perk Colas? SP: I am also interested in the MDT tech. Its effects on relative time now and time used while in midst of travel. My first test, send Ren to The Great War. AM: What...why? SP: Because the Security outpost she shot a zipline to has an MDT receiving pad to exit on. She has used it to fight on what she only called the "Sinai Desert" as an English unit sniping off the Turkish Ottoman Empire with a Russian lever action. By her tone, I believe she would gladly participate in this test. Several times. See to it today. AM: Uh ok, I'll have to get right on it then. SP: And you. AY: Me? SP: Pardon me no, the plague doctor ghost beyond your shoulder. AY: Shut up. SP: You will shoot at Nate at any moment he decides to do something obscene. Nazist humor, spic humor, and nigger humor are acceptable instigations. Refusing to cooperate with the Ex-Presidents corperation or even pure instigation are also accepted. By any means necessary add your own soundtrack and expansive use of deadly force. Lastly, I refuse to acknowledge any more sexual requests more than I already do nowadays with a simple "no". You'll have to move on from the one lucky time you almost thought I'd fall asleep, you incessant, moronic imbicile. AY: Whatever. : AY rolls her eyes at SP SP: Maybe if you try hard enough at that, you'll find a brain back there. AM: Heh, god dammit. SP: It's been nice negotiating with you all, expect everyone to be under more gridlocking overwatch than the previous months have been. AM: What? AY: That's not- : SP disappeared before AM and AY could turn their heads to follow his path AY: Get out of here Aaron, tell them I failed. : end Category:Bypassed Files